


Be With You

by hopesbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School Musical Songs, Parent Tony Stark, Plans For The Future, Stark!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: It’s yours and Peter’s senior year of college and there’s a million things you can do. The future is unclear, but as long as you have each other it’s bearable.This was written for @vibraniumdaisies AU+1 Challenge. I had Stark!Reader and the song “Just Wanna Be With You” from High School Musical. Bolded is song lyrics
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Be With You

“So, Y/N, have you decided what you’re doing after college?” 

There it is, you knew that sometime during the night, someone would ask. It was inevitable really, considering you were at a gala your father hosted for MIT alumni. And you were a semester from getting your bachelor’s degree. 

“I’m still deciding between offers, so many choices!” you say with a fake smile. Then you spot an equally anxious Peter Parker across the room. Most likely getting the same line of questioning you were getting. 

Seven years ago when you were a measly sophomore in high school you met Peter, well Spider-Man, in Berlin. The pair of you were roped into a mess between your father and uncle. It was then you realized the nerdy kid in your chem class was really the mysterious superhero in new york. And he realized that you were really Y/N Stark, Tony Stark’s child (and that you were doubling as IronHeart). 

The pair of you became fast friends through the fact you could confide in each other. And over the years the friendship turned into a relationship. Peter was the most attentive and amazing boyfriend a girl could ask for. Both of you got accepted into, and then attended MIT (your father’s alma mater). And now you were both faced with the fun question of what next?

“If you’ll excuse me,” you say and leave before getting an answer from the man. You head over and pull Peter from the lady talking to him. 

“Jesus Christ I could kiss you for getting me out of that conversation,” he says and yanks at his tie. 

“I was in a similar one. I’m so sick of having to know what I want. Why can’t the decision just be made for me!” you exclaim. 

“It feels like  **we're being pulled** in **a hundred different directions** , working for Stark Industries, accepting the job at Shield, applying to other places.” he says before lowering his voice, “I haven’t even decided if I want to be a superhero or engineer.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t have come to this gala. I’ve gotten three job offers since we’ve been here,” you say with a sigh. “But whatever happens, I know I’ve got you. Right?”

“Always and forever,” Peter says and pulls you in for a kiss. It’s soft, his lips taste like the champagne he’s been sipping and he softens beneath your touch. 

A week later you’re in your dad’s lab tinkering with a suit for Peter. He tore a sleeve and even though he tried to patch it up, it messed with the software and now he couldn’t control dronie. You were singing along to the Eagles when you hear an off-pitch scratchy tone join you on the lyric  _ “You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet” _ . 

“Fucking hell dad, give a girl some warning,” you say jumping in your seat.

“Oh, would you like me to install a doorbell on  _ my own _ lab? You have your own lab, why must you always steal mine,” he says turning the computer monitor to read it. 

“Your lab has better tools,” you hum and put the suit down. “Dad, did you ever doubt taking over the company?”

“Warn a guy before heading into deep talks kid,” he says and grabs a pack of cheeze-its from nowhere. “Of course I did, I was in no place to take over a multibillion-dollar company. But I had a responsibility, and stepped up.”

You sigh. That wasn’t really what you wanted to hear. “Did you ever regret it? You could’ve had an entirely different life.”

“I’ll never regret it. Landed me with you, Pep, and Morgan,” he says and puts down the box of cheeze-its. “You don’t have to take over the company if you don’t want to. I’m still far from retirement. I have time to find a replacement,” he says sensing your inner turmoil.

“I want to take it over,” you admit in a low voice. It’s the first time you’ve ever said it allowed. You wanted to take over Stark Industries, you’ve had an idea for the direction of the company for a while now. Moving into clean energy, prosthetics, and programs that could help with PTSD. A new SI that helped rather than harm. “It’s just. I don’t want to disappoint Peter. I think he wants us to work for SHIELD.”

“Fuck Nick Fury,” your dad says and you both let out a light-hearted chuckle. “Peter loves you and will be proud of anything you do. That man worships your stubborn ass.”

That was true, he was always patient and calm when you threw a tantrum or ran into trouble. And he knew how passionate you were about the holographic system for therapy.  **Through every up, through every down,** he was there. 

“You need to talk with him, berry,” your dad says referencing your childhood nickname (he had found you stained from blackberries after sneaking into the fridge).

“I know, let me finish up fixing his suit though.”

“That kid needs to learn to fix his own suit,” he says laughing.

“Not everyone can be Tony Stark and fix everything,” you shout back.

After you finish up the suit you head back to your apartment. Peter’s already there in the kitchen and by the smell and look of your countertops, he’s been cooking. 

“I’ll clean up promise!” he says as soon as he hears your footsteps. You just walk up behind him and hold him while he stirs the pan. “Hi there,” he says and kisses the top of your head. 

“Fixed your suit,” you say and move over to taste what he’s cooking. Spinach alfredo pasta, your favorite. 

“Did I do something to deserve you making my favorite meal?” you ask with a little laugh.

“Just figured we should have a good night, could you make some garlic bread?” 

You nod and grab everything you need to make the bread before brushing it on the baguette he has on the counter and putting it in the oven. 

Peter finishes up the pasta and you set the table, grabbing the bread when it’s done. He pours two glasses of wine and you toast.

“Petey, I have to tell you something,” you say a few bites in.

“Oh thank god, I do too,” he says and you smile. “You first though.”

“ **All I wanna do is be with you** , you know that right?” you ask. He nods his head a little nervously now. “I want to take over Stark Industries and hang up the superhero part of my life.” You state, straight to the point.

“I- okay,” he says.

“That’s it just okay?” you ask confused. You expected an argument.

“Whatever you want to do and  **through anything, you can count on me** to be here supporting you,” he says smiling. “I know what I want to do too by the way.”

You motion with your hand for him to continue.

“I want to keep being Spider-man. But I don’t want to work with SHIELD. And your dad offered me the head of research and development at SI. And while I’m no CEO businesswoman like you, I think I’d be pretty good at leading research.

“I’m gonna be your boss someday,” you laugh and he joins in your giggles.

“No way I’d rather have it,” he says and you toast your drinks once more. This time to your future. 


End file.
